Electrically powered vehicles contain multiple independent electrical buses with separate batteries connected to loads on each bus. The buses supplied from a single fuel cell are not able to supply sufficient power for peak loads, nor can they respond quickly to load transients without suffering potential damage or degraded performance. The problem exists for fairly allocating limited electrical power generation capability between several independent electrical buses with independent loads and energy storage elements, such as batteries, without switching a power source to charge single batteries at a time.
Current solutions to this problem use only one electrical bus or only one battery where there is no possibility of the requested power exceeding generation capacity, and to distribute power via switching between electrical buses to different locations (buses) downstream of the energy storage element. Another solution is to use batteries as the primary energy source with no independent power generation or battery charging capability. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.